Composite materials, such as composite material panels, are used to manufacture structural and body panels for vehicles and other products. The composite materials panels are typically made of one or more polymeric resins reinforced with a material, such as, but not limited to, carbon fibers, glass fibers and natural fibers. Composite material panels are typically fabricated of strong, light-weight materials. In certain applications, composite material panels are joined to panels made of aluminum, steel or other composite materials. Fasteners, such as, but not limited to, clinch joints or rivets, may be used to join the dissimilar panels together.